fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hoola-Z Productions
Hoola-Z Productions (モンスターの生産, Productions of Monsters, in Japanese) is a company made by Hoola92. Hoola-Z Productions are the gaming side of the Hoola-Z companies, Wishluck Studios are there TV shows/movies that they make. Hoola-Z Productions mainly focuses on making games for the Production's exclusive console: the Golden System Z. Although, they have made a game for original Nintendo Switch, and they also make small collectible figures for the Mario and Smash Bros. Series. Projects What are We Working on? Mainly right now, we are focusing on the roster for our two fighting games: Super Smash Bros. Emerald and Super Mario Battle. Consoles Golden System Z. The Golden System Z is an all new console that looks like a golden block with little split pieces. On top is a cartridge opening and sync button. Around the cartridge opening is 2 golden pieces remotes, which bend like a boomerang and snap into the Golden System Z. The remotes can also be taken out. Most of Hoola-Z Productions's Games are for this console. Games Many games have DLC, but all DLC can be bought by paying $6 a month and you will have the DLC as long as your paying ''Mario Crafters''.'' Mario Crafters is the only Hoola-Z Productions game for the original Nintendo Switch. This game is full of characters and items. You need to build up a craft fair to collect and/or craft characters and items. '''New Super Mario Bros. Worlds'. The sixth game in the New Super Mario Bros. Series. It plays very similar to the other games but with the edition of several characters as you move through the game and new levels. Super Mario's Split Kingdoms. Something has gotten into every resident of the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond in the eigth game in 3D Mario Game Series. Everyone has divided into three kingdoms. It's up to Mario and Luigi to get to the bottom of this mystery. [[Super Mario Sunshine 2: The Shine Sprite Crown|'Super Mario Sunshine 2: The Shine Sprite Crown']]. Join Mario in the first sequel to this iconic legendary game! Originally created by Ivegout444, he decided to team up with Hoola-Z Productions, while Hoola-Z Productions created the logo. [[Mario Kart 9: Team Wars|'Mario Kart 9: Team Wars']]. Mario and his friends join up once again for some karting fun in the 10th game in the Mario Kart series. This time though, the characters have divided into teams of eight! Play for new tracks, characters, and modes! Mario Party Z. Mario and his friends party up for the 12th Mario Party in the franchise! There are 9 new characters, new boards, new minigames, new modes, and the return of boss battles. Party in Free-For-All, 2 v. 2, or even the new 1 v. 3 party. Watch out for this game, it is the next game Hoola-Z Productions is making! ' Toad Scramble DLC'. Mario Party Z also has the Toad Scramble DLC. This DLC Pack comes with a new and improved Toad Scramble mode and New Characters. Super Mario Maker Deluxe. In the sequel for Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker Deluxe has more themes, characters, new features, and even a multiplayer mode. Super Mario Tennis Superstars. In the sequel to Mario Tennis Aces, Mario Tennis Stars scraps Zone Shots and keeps Trick and Special Shots, several new types of shots are introduced like backspin. Several new characters are coming also for a total of 34 original characters. Super Mario All-Stars'.'' Super Mario All-Stars is a game similar in a map way to the New Super Mario Bros. Series, except every level is a boss in 3D and requires 4 players, CPU can be added. There are tons of characters to unlock and bosses/challenges to play. '''Super Mario Battle. This game is based off of Super Smash Bros. But now you can play as an amazing variety of Mario characters, and the gameplay is slightly simplified. Paper Mario: the Legendary Gems I-III. This legendary set of three Paper Mario games reunites both characters, villians, and everyone in between. Gems are now what the three antagonists of this game, Queen Nature, Black Knight, and Chaos King, use to control the 2D universe. It's up to Paper Mario and his friends to defeat this evil trio and restore the Gems to their rightful pillars. Daisy's Quest. Join Daisy in her quest to save Sarasaland from Lady Orchid. Join friends, such as Peach and Yoshi, in this 3-D adventure, the first game featuring Daisy! Mario Baseball: Home Run. Join Mario and friends in a new baseball game. Play with 16 team captains with over 75 partners. Play on different fields and new modes. Mario & Luigi Game. More to be added. Hotel Mario ''Deluxe. TBA '''Splatoon 3: Inkopolis At Stake'. This Splatoon game has new 4-TEAM stages, new modes, the Freshie Bombers (Shellie and Sealina), a new story mode, an updated Deep Sea Metro, and a whole new story of a whole new type of creature that can be bought in the DLC pack. Jellyfishling Homeland DLC. TBA [[Super Smash Bros. Emerald|'Super Smash Bros. Emerald']]. ' '(Originally Super Smash Bros. Diamond) the sixth game in the Super Smash Bros. Series is mostly based off of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate but with new characters, stages, spirits, modes, etc. Enjoy Super Smash Bros. Minigames and a new sequel Storymode to the World of Light. Smash Bros. Kart. Smash Bros. Kart is similar to Mario Kart but with Super Smash Bros. Characters and overall like Mario Kart with Super Smash Bros. Features Pikmin 5. The fifth game in the Pikmin series has new Pikmin, bosses, and a new storyline. You need to see over building new settlements in the Pikmin Planet after Olimar's home planet is overrun by other giants. Animal Crossing Train to Travel. More to be added. Collectee Gaming. In Collectee Gaming you can play with Mini Mario/Smash Bros. Collectees in a collection of small games. ARMS: Rematch. This first sequel to the ARMS game features new fighters, modes, and battle stages. Super Mario Galaxy 3. Bowser has taken the Comet Observatory to rule the universe in this sequel to two classic Mario games. Join Mario and 6'' others in trying to take back the Comet Observatory. On your way you will face many challenges while meeting new and old species across the cosmos. You'll visit countless galaxies, old and new. 'Peach's Rhythmic Gymnastic Spectacular'.'' More to be added. Toadette's World'.'' Join Toadette in her adventure to reunite her three sisters: Petal T., Starbright, and Tuneette. Each has been inspired by one of the four leading ladies, but reuniting them all might be harder than it seems, especially for Tuneette. 'Felicity's Quest'.'' Join young Felicity and her friends to find the mysterious opal gem before Madame Goldstrike finds the opal gem and receives it's unknown power. This game is divided into five parts. The first three go with the main story. The fourth has its own story. The fifth unites the first three and the fourth. This game features small battle modes. '''''Heroes of the Elements. TBA Here Comes Captain Toad! '''Wingo spread his wings again, this time to attack the Mushroom Kingdom. He stole tons of toads, help Captain Toad, Captain Toadette, and the Brigade Squad in trying to stop him again in this puzzle-filled adventure. ''The Legend of 3 Ladies''. TBA ''Crashed Down. An all new fighting game inspired by Splatoon. Play as several different robots on different maps. Shoot lasers at your opponents and destroy them. Complete the missions and unlock even more helpful robots. Each robot has different lasers. ''Italics ''represent the start of a series in a game. Other [[Queen Peepa|'Queen Peepa]]. Queen Peepa is a new character. Queen Peepa is King Boo's girlfriend and the Queen of the Boos. [[Tuneette|'Tuneette']]. Tuneette is a female toad who has magical musical powers to destroy and hypnotize others. She loves music and hates her species. [[Felicity|'Felicity']]. Lady Goldsnatch Lady Orchid Lady Aria Mario Bros. Cards. TBA Smash Bros. Cards. TBA Order of Release 2021: *Mario Crafters 2022: *Golden System Z *Super Mario's Split Kingdoms *Mario Kart 9: Team Wars *Splatoon 3: Inkopolis at Stake! *ARMS: Rematch *Crashed Down *Mario Crafters (Golden System Z Exclusive) 2023: *Daisy's Quest *New Super Mario Bros. Worlds *Hotel Mario Deluxe *Felicity's Quest *Heroes of the Elements *Collectee Gaming *Super Mario All-Stars 2024: *Mario Party Z *Pikmin 5 *Super Mario Galaxy 3 *Paper Mario: the Legendary Gems I *Toadette's World *Super Mario Battle 2025: *Super Mario Maker Deluxe *Animal Crossing Train to Travel *Paper Mario: the Legendary Gems II *Peach's Rhythmic Gymnastic Spectacular *Here Comes Captain Toad! 2026: *Mario Baseball: Home Run *Super Smash Bros. Emerald *Smash Bros. Kart *"Mario and Luigi Game" *Paper Mario: the Legendary Gems III *The Legend of the Three Sisters Gallery Hoola-Z Productions.jpg|The logo Mario Crafters.jpg|Mario Crafters|link=Mario Crafters ACL simple Queen Peepa.png|Queen Peepa|link=Queen Peepa Mario Kart 9 Team Wars.jpg|Mario Kart 9: Team Wars|link=Mario Kart 9: Team Wars Tuneette Transparent.png|Tuneette|link=Tuneette Super Smash Bros Emerald Logo.png|Super Smash Bros. Emerald|link=Super Smash Bros. Emerald Super Mario Sunshine 2 Logo 2nd possibility.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine 2: The Shine Sprite Crown Logo|link=Super Mario Sunshine 2: The Shine Sprite Crown Super Mario Galaxy 3 Logo.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 3 Logo|link=Super Mario Galaxy 3 (Hoola) Crashed Down Logo.jpg|Crashed Down Logo|link=Crashed Down Super Mario Tennis Superstars Logo.jpg|Super Mario Tennis Superstars Logo|link=Super Mario Tennis Superstars Super Mario Battle Series Logo Transparent.png|Super Mario Battle Logo|link=Super Mario Battle (Hoola) FelicitySketchFPF.jpg|Felicity|link=Felicity Trivia *This is the production of games made by Hoola92 *to see movies/tv shows of Hoola92 there will be Hoola-Z Studious upcoming *Hoola-Z Productions's placeholder logo was a picture of Bayonetta *Before the Golden System Z, Hoola-Z Productions came up with the Nintendo Switch Z, but quickly trashed the idea *The company was considering the name Wishluck Productions, so they changed their Studios to Wishluck Studios *On February 7th, 2019 Hoola-Z Productions became a partner with 2D-3D Productions Which game would you like to see Hoola-Z Productions create next? New Super Mario Bros. Worlds Super Mario's Split Kingdoms Mario Party Z Super Mario All-Stars Daisy's Quest Mario Baseball: Home Run Splatoon 3: Inkopolis at Stake ARMS: Rematch Peach's Rhythmic Gymnastic Spectacular Felicity's Quest Toadette's World We are now hiring artists! If you are a good artist and would be interested in joining please contact Hoola92. Category:Companies Category:Hoola-Z Productions Games Category:Game Companies